friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Old Yeller Dies
"The One Where Old Yeller Dies" is the twentieth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on NBC on April 4, 1996. Plot When Monica, Richard, Ross and Rachel are watching Old Yeller, Phoebe finds out that her mother never showed her the ends of sad movies to shield her from the pain, "you know, that was before she killed herself". Phoebe rents all the movies her mother didn't let her see, which really upsets her, because all the movies have bad endings. When Monica gives her "It's a wonderful Life", she stops watching it halfway and doesn't see the good end, this time. When Joey and Chandler have an extra ticket for a Knicks game, Monica convinces them to take Richard, but they do it only because they can go with his Jaguar. Joey and Chandler start really liking him, so much that Chandler starts growing a mustache and Joey starts smoking cigars. During a foosball game, Joey accidentally let it slip that they see Richard more as a dad then as a friend, which really hurts Richard. Ross is so upset that he missed so many of Ben's first things, that he wants him for a whole weekend. However, Rachel isn't very good with babies, but Ross says that it's going to be totally different when it's their baby, which Rachel freaks out because it turns out that Ross planned their future living with two children in the suburbs. Ross and Rachel later make up, and Rachel is the only one hearing Ben speak his first word, "hi". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jessica Hecht - Susan Bunch Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Michael Curtis, Gregory S. Malins & Adam Chase Trivia General *Rachel is scared at the thought of her and Ross having a baby, However in "The One With Monica And Chandler's Wedding, Part 2" (S7E24), she reveals that she pregnant, in "The One With The Red Sweater" (S8E2), we get to know it's Ross' baby and in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2" (S8E24), she gives birth to their daughter Emma Geller-Green. **However is is possible that she is scared because she is still rather young and she and Ross have only been together for 6 weeks. *Ross states 'Emily' as the name of their future daughter. However, Ross will go on to marry Emily Waltham. Therefore changing the name of the baby to be from 'Emily' to 'Emma'. Counter argument: Monica Chose the name, because Rachel did not like Delilah or Isabella. *Who ever wrote the Wiki Entry for Friends needs to be more accurate when publishing these claims. I have had to change 3 previous entries in 3 other episodes before this one (and I've only read half of this season). Actually Monica let Rachel have her own baby name, becasue Rachel believed that 'Emma' was meant to be her babies name. The similarity of Ross' previous preferred baby name is only coincidental. *When Richard is just about to leave for the game with Joey and Chandler, he says he's going to see the college playoffs. Monica replies with "then go Vassar" which happens to be the college 'Lisa Kudrow' graduated from in 1985. Goofs *When Richard is playing foosball with Chandler and Joey, you can briefly see the edge of the set of their apartment *Rachel said she hasn't been around babies since she was one. However, she has two younger sisters. *When Monica tells the guys she's wearing nothing but rubber gloves, they storm into her apartment. However, the door to their own apartment is still closed.(Counter argument; the guys could have shut the door to their apartment whilst asking Monica what she was wearing.) *Chandler shows the guys the tip-passing handshake, that Richard taught him, in the coffeehouse without dropping the money. In The One With The Holiday Armadillo, he's shown to have trouble with the same trick. Chandler even mentions Richard when Monica shows that she is able to do it. *This episode shows Chandler supporting a moustache, however in future episodes Monica makes reference to the fact that he cannot grow one. It's possible that the moustache Chandler is wearing is fake because the time lapsed probably would not be enough to have an actual moustache. *In The One Where Chandler Can't Cry, Phoebe claims she saw the scene where Bambi's mother dies three days before her mother killed herself, in spite of the fact that she was supposed to have seen it for the first time in this episode. (counter argument: Phoebe does not mention Bambi as one of the movies she watched in this episode). Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes